Escaping Ella
by jenymca
Summary: Ella has her second child while away from Char. One thing leads to another, and Ella is on another adventure of her lifetime!
1. Run Away

Ella was sitting on the floor, playing with her daughter Kamillah. Her stomach bulged out in front of her, as she was due her second child soon. Char was talking to Hattie and Olive, arguing. Olive was holding her two chubby boys, Christian and Christopher, and Hattie was sitting in a chair with her fluffy white dog.  
"Kamillah." Ella cooed to her daughter. Kamillah crawled over to Ella, and stood up.  
"Mommy." She said. Ella beamed. Not long ago, Kamillah had started saying words.  
Olive said Christian down, but kept a tight grip on Christopher. The three-year-old boy toddled over to Ella and Kamillah. Christian grabbed the toy out of Kamillah's hands.  
"Mine!" He yelled.  
"No, no Christian. That's Kamillah's toy, and she was playing with it. Find a new one, and give that one back." Ella said calmly.  
"No. Mommy!" Christian wailed. Olive sighed but didn't pay any attention to Christian.  
"Look Charmont! I know you would solely like care of Christopher, but I don't want you to have him!" Olive was yelling.  
"Olive, you must. Christopher is in danger! The ogre's want him, they'll get him. They stop at nothing, you know that!" Char argued, but Olive remained unpersuaded.  
Char loved Christian and Christopher. Even if he detested Olive, they were still his nephews, and meant everything to him.  
"Mommy! Toy! Me want!" Christian screamed loudly.  
"Take the toy then, you know how to get what you want boy!" Olive said, then went back to her conversation with Char.  
Ella sighed. "Take it Christian." She scooped Kamillah up and went to the kitchen.  
"Hello Mandy." She said, sighing. She sat Kamillah on the counter, and she played with stalks of celery.  
"Yes darling, what do you need?" Mandy said, not looking up, just cooking.  
"I.well, it goes like this. Char is not a really caring and compassionate husband anymore. Always caring about Christopher and Christian, and how they fare! I.its making me mad!" Ella said, her voice screeching.  
"Well, darling, he just.I know I shouldn't do this, but I guess for you honey. I'm going to read his mind." Mandy said, then held her temples. Back out with Char and Olive.  
"He's going to die! This is my nephew we are talking about!" Char said, yelling now.  
"My son! My son! If he was going to die, you'd think tha." Olive retorted, but Char screamed in pain and fell to the floor.  
"Char!" Ella said, running out. He was muttering, then got up.  
"Olive, this affair is over. As the King of Frell, I command you to give me three months custody of Christopher." Char said. He grabbed the boy out of Olive's hands and walked out to the porch.  
"Char, what is going on!" Ella screamed. "How would you like it if a king ordered us to give Kamillah away. I know I wouldn't like it. I nurture my own child, and protect her as much as I can, I'm sure Olive can do the same with hers!"  
"No, no she can't." Char said crying. Ella was slightly taken aback. She had barely seen Char cry.  
"Wha.what? Why are you crying. You haven't ever cried over Kamillah. You.err." Ella said, walking back to the kitchen with Mandy, who was fidgeting and messing up her cutting.  
"What did you see." Ella said through gritted teeth.  
"Char.Char.he.well." Mandy said sighing. She washed her hands in a sink then dried her hands on a towel. "I found out the Char wants a son so badly, he'll go to kidnapping Olive's."  
Ella gasped. Char had never been this.awkward.  
"I'm.I'm.leaving." Ella stuttered. She ran to Char. "Char. What if this is a son. I know. I know you want a son so bad that you would go so far as kidnapping one of Olive's precious boys. GIVE HIM BACK. OR I WILL LEAVE. You will never see your new child. You will never see Kamillah. You will never see me."  
Char gasped. How had she found out. This was his undying wish, and Ella had found out.  
"Ella, I." Char said, his warm eyes glazing.  
"Char, I don't give a damn. You betrayed me. You.urr! I can't believe you. Don't you just want to be a loyal husband. I swear, next thing I know I'll find you sleeping with the woman!" Ella screamed. "I can't stay here while you are holding my nephew captive! I'm going away for three months WITH Kamillah. Goodbye Char. Maybe this will rekindle our love for each other, or maybe it'll break us up, and I'll know it would have been good for us. But I am not sure. I am a twenty year old lady, so I have the right, and you can't stop me."  
Char was looking scared, and sad all at once. Ella had tears dripping down her face, but she was proud. She had stood up and made a decision.  
"But the baby is going to be born any day now!" Char yelled, as Ella swooped from the balcony. Going down the severel flights of stairs reminded Ella of the time the two of them slid down the banisters, and how much fun they had. Ella did love Char. But she didn't love him like this. He was changing, and for the worse.  
Ella ran for Mandy. Rushing to kitchen, she found Mandy crying softly.  
"Mandy?" Ella asked. Mandy looked up.  
"Ella. Oh my god! I heard yelling, and bits and pieces of your conversation. I'm so sorry!" Mandy said, scooping Kamillah up and handing her to Ella.  
"Mandy. I'm not leaving for forever. Three months. Time will tell if Char and I are meant to be together." Ella said, her tears landing on the table now.  
"I know Ella, but ogres, and bandits, and." Mandy said, bawling now. "I'm scared for you honey."  
"Maybe I'll bring Hattie and Olive." Ella said. Over the years, Ella had grown close to her stepsisters. Even though she liked Olive better then Hattie (Olive gave back a lot of the money that Ella had given her over the years) she still loved Hattie now.  
Ella ran to her room and placed clothes for her and Kamillah in a trunk. She then got tons of food from Mandy, filling three trunks. And the magic story book, she got that. Rushing out to a carriage, she through the trunks in, then grabbed Kamillah and left. 


	2. Holly Elizabeth and the Plump Lady

Chibified- thankies for reviewing! I think he is too, just to let you know. I don't really like the beginning of the story, nor this chapter. I'm going to have to get some action in. Iluvdance89- thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, farther in the story you'll find out all about what is going on with Char.  
  
In the coach, Ella's mind was filled with a sudden rush of new thoughts. Where would she go? Just them two? It didn't seem safe. Ella was confused just like she had been when she had the obedience curse, confused and she felt insignificant.  
Kamillah fiddled with her fingers, sticking them in her mouth then laughing while looking out the window. Ella felt a yearning to pick her up and run back to the castle. But she couldn't. She was strong enough to resist this now. Ella felt her eyes tear up. Char didn't believe in Ella. Something was the matter with Char. He was totally out of character.  
"Kamillah. What's up honey. Where should I go to, so I can escape Daddy and maybe he'll get his act straightened?" Ella said. Even though Kamillah wouldn't know where to go, she had to ask someone.  
"Friend! Friend!" Kamillah said laughing, then grabbed her toes. She giggled and climbed around the seat. Her purple dress was fading and tears were everywhere. Ella laughed.  
"What friend Kamillah. Char barely lets me out of the house when I'm pregnant. He's become so uptight these days. Especially since the death of his.nevermind Kamillah. You wouldn't understand, your only a baby!" Ella said, clutching Kamillah's shoulders.  
They were passing towns people. Ella was getting really sad now. Soon they were in the woods. Farther from Char than Ella ever could be. Farther.then.  
Ella drifted to sleep.  
"Whe.where am I?" Ella asked as she lay in a small bed in a small room.  
"Your at my house, of course." An mid-aged lady said. Ella yelped.  
"Where's Kamillah?" Ella yelled.  
"Outside with my daughter, silly, like I would just throw that adorable girl outside. I was driving in my carriage when another carriage stopped by mine. He yelled something about you giving birth. I knew a midwife, so I took you home with me. She gave birth to your child, and now you're here!" The lady said, laughing. She was plump, and seemed friendly.  
"I.I had my baby. Whats.can I hold him!" Ella begged. She seemed somewhat frustrated that the lady hadn't told her earlier.  
"Him? It's a girl!" The woman said, and Ella gasped.  
"But Char.and.holy shit." Ella said She covered her mouth. Char was going to be so upset when she came back.  
"Here she is!" The lady said. The baby cried.  
"Oh my!" Ella said. The baby was so cute. "What should I name her!?"  
"I don't know silly. She's not my baby!" The woman said. "I'll leave you two alone now."  
"Hmm.Holly Elizabeth.Holly Elizabeth.Kamillah Elaine and Holly Elizabeth" Ella said, sighing. Soon she was back in a drifting sleep, with Holly laying beside her.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note: How do you like my second chapter! I think it's quite crappy, but uh.I still need some motivation and ideas. But that'll probably come later when I'm writing. I was going to put ogres, but maybe later! 


	3. Goodbye Ella!

Ella awoke to find the plump lady standing over her, dressing Kamillah.  
"Morning, miss!" She said, appearing to be in a cheerful mood. "Happy to see you awake! This little girl, she call's herself Kamiya, I'm not sure if that's her name though, has been awake for about two hours! She's enjoying herself though, playing with Missy and Charlie."  
"Uhm.her names Kamillah. So where's Holly Elizabeth at?" Ella asked questioningly. The plump lady laughed.  
"Silly, she's in the crib beside your bed. Hasn't made a peep since the middle of the night!" The plump lady laughed again. "By the way, I'm Cheslie. We live on the outside of Frell, if you didn't know that's where you are. Have you heard! The Queen has disappeared! She's pregnant to, and with her daughter! Much like you, only your coach didn't say you were Lady Eleanor when I asked. What is your name?"  
"Oh, I'm.I'm.Ane. Ane of Frell. Ane. Yes Ane." Ella said, smiling widely.  
"Where's your husband at?" Cheslie asked smiling again, setting Kamillah down and patting her butt, scooting her to go play with Missy and Charlie.  
"He.he died. Two months ago." Ella said, putting a sad face on. In her mind she was laughing devilishly, and she couldn't believe she was getting away with these lies.  
"Well, that's to bad. You must be really sad about this, huh? Well, if you would like, I can send you and your children on your way today. I'm sure you could find your way around you native!" Cheslie said, chuckling. Ella nodded.  
"That would be fine. I'm looking.I'm going someplace important. It doesn't really concern you though, so I'll drop it there." Ella said, looking slightly upset that she had to leave this friendly woman so early.  
"As you wish. About 12:00 and you may go, your child should be okay to leave by then. You have your trunks and stuff here, but I don't know how you will imagine keeping them in place, or being able to drag them!" Cheslie said, smiling. "But I'll leave you be for now!" She walked out of the room, and Ella sighed.  
"If only she knew the truth Holly Elizabeth." Ella said, picking her up. She gasped at the cold air, but Ella snuggled her up.  
Soon it was mid-day. Cheslie was preparing everything for Ella, and soon she came back to the room where Ella was dressing and cleaning herself up a bit.  
"Ane. Time to go!" Cheslie said, smiling. Ella was soon out the doorway, and waving goodbye to Cheslie.  
"Goodbye Cheslie! You've been a kind host!" Ella said while still on the pathway to her house.  
"Goodbye Ane! What a sweet girl you are!" Cheslie said warmly. When Ella was on the road, but you could still see Cheslie, she said bye again.  
"Bye Cheslie! I'll miss you!" Ella yelled.  
"Bye Chessie! Bye!" Kamillah yelled, and Cheslie waved.  
"Goodbye Kamillah!" She screamed. Then she paused for a second, and started up again. "Goodbye Ella! Good travels!"  
Ella was boggled. If she hadn't believed then why did she act? It was all confusing to Ella, but it didn't matter. Cheslie had been nice, and Ella would never forget her. But now she was on her way again, this time without a carriage, four trunks, a two year old, and a one day old! And no boy when she came home to Char.  
Boy was Ella in trouble. Boy.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note: Well, I'm having a fun time with this story now! I just have to remember what the other towns in the 'world' are! LOL, good luck Jen. Please review! Pwetty Pweeze! I gotta go do chores though! Oh, and sorry its such a short chapter. I wanted to end it with Cheslie knowing Ella's name, but it just got kind of rushed. Deepest apologies! 


	4. Ogres and Lucenda

Ella's mind ventured every now and then from the long walk she was taking. She was thinking about Holly Elizabeth and Kamillah, of Char, of Mandy, of Olive and Hattie. She was thinking about her life all together.  
The oddest thing was, she wasn't a bit unhappy with the decision she just took.  
"Maybe we will go see Grand-dad." Ella mused off to herself, and Kamillah laughed.  
"Yeh!" She yelled, and started jumping around. Since their carriage had run off, Ella was keeping Holly Elizabeth in the clothes trunk, and binded that and the food one together. The clothes trunk was on the top and open. She left her other possessions along the road. Except for the book that she had received back when she was still a teenager.  
Soon she heard the clomping of a carriage. It was speeding fast, but a woman slowed down when she saw Ella.]  
"Miss! Climb in, there's ogre's that way!" She yelled frantically, and Ella scrambled in, leaving her food, and only taking the clothes trunk that was a cradle to Holly Elizabeth. Kamillah was surprised by all this noise, and she started crying, which caused Holly Elizabeth to cry.  
"Go, go Donopin!" She yelled to the driver, and off they went again.  
"Oh my, where are the ogres!" Ella said nervously, remembering past close encounters, then remembering.Char.  
"They are back farther, they were closing in on us but then we got ahead. I'd figure I'd better pick you up or you'd be their lunch instead of us, and that would be plum horrible!" The woman said. She seemed almost as young as Ella herself, maybe a little younger.  
"Oh thank you miss!" Ella said, shaking her hand graciously.  
"I'm Aba. And you are." She said, dolefully waiting for an answer while they still shook hands.  
"I'm Ane." She said, and then leaned to support herself because the carriage was toppling all over the place. Aba picked up Holly Elizabeth.  
"What a cute baby. What's it's name?" Aba asked, and Ella smiled.  
"It's.whoa!" She said, as the carriage toppled over. The wreckage was all over the place and Ella was crying for her children.  
"Kamillah! Holly Elizabeth!" She yelled, and saw Aba was clutching tightly onto Holly Elizabeth. But Kamillah.  
That's when they spotted them. Four ogres, running around the corner.  
"C'mon Ella, we must run to escape! Donopin hurry come with!" Aba said, standing up and grabbing Ella's arm.  
"No, I musn't.my daughter Kamillah." She muttered.  
"She's in my arms!" She yelled, and started running. "Hurry!"  
"No that's Holly. Don't worry I'll catch up!" She yelled, then dove under boards to find her baby. She found her, whimpering and then she gasped.  
"Mommy." She said silently. That's was Ella heard it. The sniffing and trampling of the ogres, right around the wreckage.  
"Shush Kamillah, go to sleep." She said, and stroked Kamillah's soft head of hair. She began wondering if it indeed was a good idea to come out here where she was bound to die, and Kamillah in the same doom.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I can't just stand around Orphious!" Char yelled to his best friend. "Ella's out there. And so god, I love her so much. Orphious what was I thinking! Tell me!"  
"I don't know Char." He said quietly.  
"Well, neither do I, but as far as I'm concerned." He sat down and started sobbing.  
Just then, a fairy appeared, right before his eyes.  
"Lucinda!" Mandy gasped as she walked out and saw the fairy. But Lucinda had vowed never to do big magic again.  
"Not Lucinda silly." She giggled, flipping her blonde hair.  
"Lucenda, Lucinda's fifteen year old daughter. My time flies by, doesn't it. I've been told to bless the child born to him, where is that little babe?" She asked.  
"I, I uh.she had the baby!" Char said, and sobbed louder.  
"Do you not know?" Lucenda said, horrified. "Well boy, lets go find it!"  
"We can do that?" Char said, his face streaked with tears.  
"Yes honey, we can." Lucenda smiled. "So, dry your tears and lets be off!"  
  
Authors Note- *Yes, I know it's short, but I've drawn a blank. I hope this is good, its sounds stupid as I read over it but ideas sort of just flow out of my head once I get my hands to the keyboard. I'll try to have a new chapter by next week, or maybe the next week. Before Christmas though. Anyway, I apologize to anyone I put through the agonizing pain of waiting SO long. I'm a little careless, do you agree! Peachykeen, thanks SO much for the lecture, you really opened my eyes to how ignorant I was being. Hope you like the new chapter!* 


	5. What Next?

Ella wrapped her arm around Kamillah and squeezed hard. She felt tears squeeze out of her eyes, and tried wiping them away.  
"Mommy. Mommy, don't worry." Kamillah said, trying to reassure Ella. Ella kissed Kamillah's forehead and put her finger to her lips so Kamillah would be quiet.  
Suddenly she heard the slipery voice of the ogres.  
"I smell humans." One of them said, and another made some gruffy noises.  
Ella gasped again, and held onto Kamillah harder.  
"Did you hear that?" Another said, and then they heard their carriage being picked and picked at.  
Soon only a few wrecked boards covered Ella and Kamillah from the ogres. Ella grabbed Kamillah harder, and then the last board was gone...

Meanwhile..."How would we do this?" Char asked, leaning foward, listening to Lucenda.  
"Lucenda now now don't! Didn't your mother teach you anything?" Mandy said, shaking her finger.  
"Oh shush it. You just dont know how to live a little. All I have to do is mutter a few words and I'll be with the baby. Easy as pie, right? So, do you want to do it?" Lucenda asked Char. Char nodded his head vigoresly.   
"I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. I dont even...oh..." Char sobbed, and Lucenda smiled.   
"Well, here we go!" She said, grabbing onto Char's hand, and they were gone.Back with Ella..."No! No! Please, don't take Kamillah first! Take me!" Ella pleaded, as two ogres held a screaming Kamillah in the air by her arms.   
"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Kamillah cried loudly. "MOMMY HELP!!!!!!!!"  
"Please. Please, have mercy! I'm bigger. I probably taste better. Just let her go. She's just a child, goodness sakes!" Ella yelled, and burst into fits of tears. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" She yelled, charging at the ogres. The other two ogres grabbed Ella and held her into the air. "Stop it! Please. No!!!"  
"We'll eat both of you." An ogre said, his voice making Ella feel sick inside.   
"No..." Ella said, and closed her ears, not wanting to hear Kamillah's screams for help anymore.With Char and Lucenda...Char was slammed to the ground quickly. He looked up to see Lucenda smiling.   
"Is this the mother?" She said, pointing to a woman who had stopped with a bewildered look to her face.  
"No. Is that my baby?" Char asked, and the ladies eyes got big.  
"Your that womans husband! But your King Char! Oh, that is no Ane, then that must be Ella! Dear, dear, this is your child. But I must say, you best run, because orges were chasing after the carriage! Oh, your wife, or Queen Ella, she's behind. She's looking for your other daughter." The woman exclaimed, pointing back. "Goodbye!" And she ran, along with another man. Char sat bewildered, holding the baby.   
"Take me to Ella!" Char said to Lucenda, and Lucenda grabbed his hand.  
Back to Ella again...  
"No...no..." Ella moaned, closing her eyes. She didnt want to see what they were doing to Kamillah. Suddenly she heard an ogre yelp. She opened her eyes quickly and there was Char and Lucinda.  
"Lucinda?! You said no more big-" Ella struggled to free herself from the two ogres. She looked at Kamillah. Her body was laying limp on the ground. "Nooo...what did you do to her! What!" She screamed louder.  
Char grabbed Ella's hand, and Lucenda grabbed Kamillah's. "Get us out of here!" Char yelled, and they were gone from the ogres.Authors Note- Yes, I said after Christmas, but I kept putting it off and off and off. I know the story doesnt make much sense and everyones OOC. It's just a made-up story though. But anyway, I swear I'll try and update more often! Really! But my ideas...they are sort of...shot! And crappy. Tehe. But, sorry it took way to long! 


	6. Begging Mandy

They were back at the castle. Ella was holding the limp Kamillah, and Holly Elizabeth was still with that woman. Ella laid Kamillah down on a bed and Mandy came rushing in. "I heard all the ruckus. I figured it must've been Char and Lucenda." She said, then she saw Kamillah. "Oh dear, dear, dear, dear, dear. Oh dear." Ella burst into tears. "What's wrong with her! Oh, I pray she is not dead." She said. "Dear, dear, have you checked her pulse?" Mandy asked, and Ella shook her head no. Mandy bent down. She put her hand over Kamillah's mouth and nose. "Ah, she's still breathing, she's still alive. Unconsience." Mandy said, breathing a sigh of relief herself. Ella still cried. "Unconsience! But she'll still pull through, right?" Ella asked.  
"Of course!" Mandy said. "Give her a few days rest and a few of my special soups, and she'll be good as new." This time Ella breathed the sigh of relief. Then she heard Char come from the sitting room. "Ella! We left Holly Elizabeth with the lady!" Char practically yelled in panic. "Get Lucinda to take us back to her." Ella said.  
"Dear, it was Lucenda. Not Lucinda. Lucenda is Lucinda's fifteen year old daughter." Mandy said to Ella.  
"I don't care! Just get whoever it is to take us to Holly Elizabeth." Ella pleaded to Char.  
"Bad news..." Char said. "She left."  
Char left the room again as Ella sunk down to the floor in a sob of fits. Then she wiped her eyes on her sleave and turned to Mandy.  
"Please Mandy, take me to Holly Elizabeth. Please." Ella said, standing up off the ground. Mandy frowned.  
"Dear, you know I don't do big magic." Mandy said. "And you know I would if I could. It's just to risky. Char doesn't even know I'm a fairy! Let alone he didn't know Lucenda was but look at her now!"  
Ella smashed her hand on a desk. "Mandy you don't understand! This is my daughter!!" She screamed.  
"Just like I tried to help with your mother dear. But sometimes things need to be left in their own hands." Mandy said, kissing Ella's forehead.  
"I can't believe this. Your just going to sit around and do nothing while Holly Elizabeth is out there, with a lady, and there is ogre's out there, its..." Ella stuttered.  
"Calm down Ella. You know I don't do big magic. It's to risky. Enough is enough. If your going to keep hollering then I'll be off to the kitchen." Mandy said, and she walked away, leaving Ella.  
Char walked out with Olive's baby. "Oh I do wish she would take him back. Let's travel to her house." Char said, staying upright and clean.  
"Travel...Char we NEED to find Holly Elizabeth. I've done traveling before and I will do it again. We're going to find Holly Elizabeth on our own. No help from Ma-Lucenda. Our own." She said.  
Char stuttered. "Can't we send the army out to find her? I'm quite certain we wouldn't be able to find her."  
"No. WE are going to find her, and we are going tonight." Ella said. "Take Olive's baby back to her." She said, and turned up the stairs to her room.  
  
I am SO sorry once again. I've been having a tough time with my life right now. My Uncle passed away and I've been really depressed lately. I know excuses are bad, but I'm getting back on track. I promise a new chapter SOON! 


End file.
